I Am Woman, Hear Me Roar!
by BelovedKumani
Summary: At the young age of four, Gohan learned very quickly that either you man up or stand down. But Gohan is not man, she is a bright and shy young girl. She doesn't understand why no one realizes that. She growing up in a man's world, and there is no escaping. But during her first battle she learns, that gender does no define you, your strength does. But how will Gohan prove it? AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea has been in my head for quite some time. Please enjoy, and a review would be greatly appreciated.**

**Alternate Universe**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.**

**...**

**Chapter one**

**"You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are gray**  
**You'll never know dear how much I love you please don't take my sunshine away"**

**-Jimmie Davis**

The sky rang with beautiful chirping of birds, the air smelt fresh with pine, and the river was rushing ever so peacefully. This was the beauty of the nature, that Son family had grown accustomed to. Today was just like any other day for the family of three; Chi-Chi was in the kitchen, Goku was hunting some firewood, and Gohan was playing outside.

Even though Chi-Chi would love for her little Gohan to keep her head in the books, and become the beautiful scholar that she was destined to be, it was also very important that her sweet baby had at least an hour break. She was four after all. As Chi-Chi took out a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies, she looked out the kitchen window to check on Gohan, but to her surprise there was no sign of the little girl.

"Hmm, that's odd," Chi-Chi said to herself, "I told her that she could only stay in the backyard today. I hope she didn't stray too far."

Chi-Chi took off her oven mitts and walked through the screen door and out to the back, she turned to the left and she turned the right and there was still no sign of her precious baby.

_"Gohan! Gohan!" She yelled, but her child had yet to appear. Where is my little girl_,Chi-Chi thought,_She might be in the front playing in the well._

Chi-Chi kept calling her daughter's name as she walked around their small home.

"Gohan! Gohan, where are you sweetie? Hey Gohan!"

When Chi-Chi had made it to the front yard, her little girl was still no where to be seen.

_Oh my goodness where's my baby?_

"Gohan! Gohan, please come home you're worrying mommy! Go-"

"Hey, Chi-Chi." Goku interrupted brightly, "I got some firewood."

"I see that, Goku." Chi-Chi said eying the tree her husband was carrying. He put the tree on the ground with a loud thud and patted his calloused hands on his pants.

"I swear Goku, you're really going to hurt yourself one of these days." Chi-Chi nagged.

"Oh Chi-Chi stop being such a worry wart, I'll be fine."

Chi-Chi just shook her head and let out a sigh, she was about to go inside and finish up her cooking, but quickly remember why she came out in the first place.

"Oh, my goodness! I can't believe I almost forgot,Goku have you seen Gohan?"

"Huh? No, I thought she was with you."

"She was, but she wandered off and now I have no idea where she is," Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Where could she go?"

"I don't know, Goku, but can you please go out and look for her; Mount Pazou is no place for a little girl to roam. Plus you have Master Roshi's to get to soon and I don't want you being late."

Goku did a quick stretch and gave Chi-Chi his signature smile, "Don't sweat it, Cheech; I'll find Gohan, go to Master Roshi's, and be back for dinner before ya' know it."

"Oh Goku, you're such an optimist," Chi-Chi cooed as she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek, "Hurry now, or you'll be late."

"Okay, see ya later Cheech!" He waved bye to his wife, and ran off into the thick mountain forest calling for his daughter with each step, but unbeknownst to Goku she was calling for him too.

...

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, come help me!" Gohan cried as she traveled further into the woods.

Gohan had not meant to walk away from home, a butterfly had appeared in front of her and for some reason she felt compelled to follow it, but unfortunately she couldn't keep track of the delicate creature and had gotten herself lost in the woods. When she realized she was in the forest, she panicked and quickly turned around to find her way back home, unaware that the path she was taking only led to more of the forest. Now, here she was: lost, scared, and just wanting her daddy.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, do you hear me? DADDY!" She screeched, tears began to form in the little girl's eyes, her loud yells turned into soft whimpers as she sunk low to the ground.

_What if no one finds me? What if I get eaten before anyone can find me? What if I don't see mommy again? What if I don't see daddy again? What if- What if-_

Gohan started to sob at her own thoughts.

"I-I just want my-my-my DADDY! I just want to go home!" She wailed. Gohan was so caught up in her cries that she didn't hear the mountain lion sneak up behind her. She didn't know of his appearance until she felt it's wet nose on her back.

"AHHH," She jumped, startled out of her mind, "What-What was that?" She reluctantly turned around to face the dangerous cat, and almost fainted.

The Lion was frightening: sharp teeth, sharp claws, and hot breath that blew into Gohan's face. Her body started to shake uncontrollably, as the cat continued to sniff her out. With what little courage she had, she started to back away slowly, but unfortunately with every step she took ,the lion followed suit. With another misguided step, she lost her balance and tripped over a small rock, hitting her back against a tree. The force of the fall was strong enough to knock her hat off the ground.

_Uh-oh,my hat._

She slowly crawled to her fallen item, reaching out her hand to grab it, but the lion swatted at her before she could reach it.

"Hey," She yelled with sudden bravery, she stood up tall from tree and put her hands on her tiny hips,"That's my hat, and I would like back, thank you very much!"

She took a step towards the cat, but unfortunately as fast as her courage had came, was as quickly as it left, when the cat let out a menacing roar; sending Gohan running for the hills. Without her hat. The lion, satisfied with what it had done, took the hat into it's mouth and headed on it's merry way.

Gohan's eyes were so filled with tears, that she didn't see where she was heading, until it was too late.

"Ahh!" She screamed, as she fell from the cliff.

...

"Gohan! Gohan! Gohan, where are you sweetie?" Goku called, he let out frustrated sigh; he had been looking for Gohan for almost ten minutes, and still couldn't find any sign of her. He was really starting to worry.

"Gohan! Go-" Goku was distracted as he heard some rustling in the bushes .

"Gohan is that you?" He asked, as he walked over to the bushes, expecting his daughter to appear, but to his dismay it was nothing but a mountain lion. Goku was just going to ignore the deadly kitty, and keep calling for Gohan, until he realized it was carrying something red in it's mouth. He peered a little closer, not really frightened by the animal, and noticed that the red object in it's mouth had the four star dragon ball attached to it. Goku's eyes went wide.

_THAT'S GOHAN'S HAT!_

"Hey! That's my daughter's hat, let it go."

The cat responded with a low throaty growl, but Goku wouldn't backed down and got into fighting stance.

"I said let it go." The severity of his voice, made lion jump and release the hat, cowering away into the forest.

Goku picked up the hat and dusted it off, and let out a small huff.

_Looks like Chi-Chi has to seam it again, that darn cat tore a hole in it._

As Goku observed the small snag, he thought of his baby girl, and wondered how the lion even got a hold of the hat.

A lump formed in Goku's throat, and a tear started to form in his eye, as he thought of what possibly could had happened to his little girl. But before Goku could really accept the worst case scenario, he heard small cry. It was coming from behind him.

_Huh?_

Goku walked closer to where the sounds where coming from, and the cries started to become more clear;it was still a little muggy to him but from what he could make out, it was someone calling for their...daddy. Goku immediately perked up and called for nimbus. The cloud arrived quickly, and Goku didn't hesitate to jump on it, he quickly told nimbus to head south and the cloud 't worry Gohan, I'm on my way.

…

_Oh man, I shouldn't have chased that butterfly_,Gohan thought as she cradled a branch for dear life; though when it caught her from her dreadful fall, she thanked Kami with all her might, but she soon realized where she was again: stuck. She immediately began calling for her daddy, but with no avail. Gohan was beginning to slowly lose hope,she knew the branch wouldn't hold her forever, and it wouldn't be long before it gave out from her weight. Her pleas

for her father,were turning from loud cries to deep stomach-wrenching sobs that were barely coherent.

"I-I-I j-just w-w-want m-my d-daddy! I-I-I just want t-to g-go h-home!" Gohan took in a long sniffle, trying to keep whatever snot that wasn't on her chin in her nose. As she clung on to the branch, she heard a small snapping noise and the branch went down an inch. Her weight was finally taking it's toll on the branch, and she would eventually meet her horrible end with the deep river below.

Gohan immediately started to panic,took in a huge breath, and with all her lung power she let out a final scream for her daddy.

"DADDY!" Her yell echoed through the Pazou mountains, over the rushing river, and pass the waterfalls, but to no avail no one appeared to her rescue; the branch let out another snap and Gohan knew that it was over there. She closed her eyes with small tear escaping from it, and just prayed that the fall wouldn't hurt too bad.

_Goodbye,Mommy. Goodbye,Daddy._ And with Gohan's final thoughts the branch let go, but Gohan didn't feel like she was falling. No, she actually felt like something was holding her back and pulling her up.

_Huh,_ She slowly opened her eyes and turned around. A smile quickly appeared across her face.

"Daddy!" Gohan cheered as her father tossed her into the air and then caught her in a bear hug.

"Gohan!" Goku said with the same enthusiasm as he snuggled his daughter into his chest.

Gohan let out a sigh of relief, as her and her father hugged.

"I thought I was never going to see you again! I was so scared daddy," Gohan muffled into Goku's chest.

_Yeah, me too kiddo. Me too_, Goku thought as he rubbed Gohan's head fondly.

He pulled his daughter away from his chest, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

_But it's a good thing I got you now, sweetie._

"I love you Gohan, and don't you forget it."

"I love you too, daddy." She hugged his neck, with Goku gladly accepting.

_I could spend all day like this._

"Hey, daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Don't we have to go somewhere today?"

If wasn't for the fact that he was holding Gohan, Goku would've bonked himself on the head.

"Oh my gosh, we do! Thanks for reminding me, Gohan!"

Gohan laughed, "No problem daddy."

"We better skedaddle, if we want to make it on time." Goku said as he sat down on Nimbus, placing Gohan right in between his legs.

"Oh, and before we go: I believe this belongs to a certain little lady."

Gohan's face brightened like Christmas lights as her father pulled out her hat, she squealed in delight when he placed on her head, the four star ball shining like a gem.

"Oh my gosh, thanks daddy; I thought I lost it!"

"No prob', sweetheart." Goku wrapped his arm around his daughter's tiny waist and told Nimbus to head for Roshi's, the cloud took off at full speed.

"Hold on tight, Gohan!"

…

The farmer was a predictable man, with a predictable farm schedule: wake up, eat breakfast, feed the chickens, feed the cows, water the vegetables, milk the cows, toss the hay, and the list just went on and on. But when the farmer saw some weird asteroid looking thing falling from the sky, he knew that wasn't part of his schedule, and against his better judgment he went to check it out. He hopped in his big blue truck and headed down the grassy knoll.

When he reached his location, and investigated the deep crater, what he saw didn't exactly look like a asteroid; it was gray, round, and it seemed to have someone in it. He was about to slide into the hole, and snoop a little further, but the pod was beginning to open. He panicked and ran towards his truck and got his shot gun.

"I warn you, stay where you are or I'll shoot!" He screamed, as he saw a figure appear from the hole. It was man, he was tall, and bulky, with really spiky hair.

The man smirked maliciously, "I dare you."

The farmer was shaking uncontrollably, and when the man took a step, he panicked and fired his gun. You could imagine his surprise, when the strange man caught it.

"Is this all you got." The stranger shot the bullet back at the farmer.

The man let out a puff of air, "Weakling." The stranger shook his head and looked at his surroundings with disgust.

_Why haven't you completed your mission, Kakarot, I know you're not dead. These pathetic weaklings couldn't kill a bug_, He growled and pressed a device that covered his face.

_Dammit, where are you Kakarot_, His device beeped, _There we go_. The man flew himself into the air and took off.

"Don't worry Kakarot, Raditz is coming for you." He started to cackle as he made his way towards his destination.

**…**

**A/N: Woo, I am beat. I hoped you guys liked it, I re-read it and edited it over three hundred times, and if you have any suggestions feel free to give me some; I'm open to criticism. Well that concludes this chapter, please leave me a review.**  
**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please review. **

**Alternate Universe**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.**

**...**

**Chapter Two **

**"****_A sibling may be the keeper of one's identity, the only person with the keys to one's unfettered, more fundamental self." ~Marian Sandmaier_**

Piccolo wasn't fond of visitors, especially those who liked to interrupt his meditation, which seem to happen way too often. No matter how far he went, no matter which wasteland he landed on , someone or something always seemed to find him. Whether it be helicopters, reporters, or even animals; something always seemed to want to bother Piccolo. Though he had grown accustomed to these inconveniences, it never made them any less annoying.

His face twitched as he felt a strong ki coming towards him, and though he mostly blew his little annoyances away, this time he knew he would have to put some effort into it. But unlike many of the other opponents Piccolo had fought, this power level was bit toostrong for his liking, and it instilled something in him that he had not felt in a long time. Fear.

"I sense a...great power," He gasped, "I-it's coming closer." Piccolo clenched his fist tight.

_Could this be Son Goku_, He thought. A chill ran down his spine, he had not seen that idiot in five years, could he had really gotten so strong? Piccolo seemed to see more of a shape of the mysterious power level as it was flying closer to him, and realized quickly that it was not Son Goku.

Raditz landed in front of Piccolo so fast, Piccolo thought he blinked for a moment.

Raditz grunted as he eyed the strange green man up and down.

"You are not Kakarot." Raditz spoke. Piccolo glared, trying his best to look intimidating, the man may have had great power, but that could only get you so far.

"Oh, and what being are you? Do you have an issue with me?" Piccolo asked, he had never seen this man before in his life, and he could already sense from his ki that he was not from Earth.

Raditz smirked and let out a deep chuckle, "Why would I have an issue with the likes of you?"

"Then why do you come here? Do you have death wish?" It was Piccolo's turn to smirk.

"Mmm, quite the feisty one I see," Raditz pressed his scouter a few times, "Your power level is 322 more than I expected, but you are still no match for me."

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW SUCH INSOLENCE! " Piccolo hollered, baring his teeth. Who did this cocky bastard think he was, insulting the Demon King's son in such a way.

All Raditz did was smirk at the little green man's outburst, it was quite amusing when weaklings got angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings green man?" Raditz chuckled at his own taunts.

_He thinks that he's so great, well let's see if his actions can live up to his power. _

"Well, green man are we just going to-"

Before Raditz could even finish his sentence, Piccolo shot a glass shattering blast at him.

The land fell silent for a moment, and all that was left of Raditz was dust and rocks. Piccolo smirked at his work, there was no sign of the strange man.

_Such strong power, for such a weak being, _He thought cockily, _Well I took care of that l- _

"Is that all you got green man?" Raditz spoke behind the dust.

Piccolo's mouth went agape. When the dust disappeared, and he saw Raditz standing, without a mark on him.

"Wha-what!? How!?" Piccolo spit out.

"Hmmp, I could explain it to, but I'm not sure if you would understand it."

Piccolo had no words, he stood still, flabbergasted.

"Well green man, that was cute, but I think it's my turn. I like to call this a...double Sunday." Raditz chuckled as he raised his hand, his ki charging steadily.

_I guess this, is the end_, Piccolo thought, _It was a good run, I guess. _

"Are you ready for true power, green-"

_BEEP! BEEP! _Raditz's scouter interrupted him.

"Huh, another power level," Raditz floated himself up into the air, "It's a great one, strongest one on this planet. This must be Kakarot!" Raditz sped off with great speed, leaving Piccolo stunned, humiliated, and extremely confused.

_Who was that man? _

**...**

"Hi guys, I'm here!" Bulma yelled as she stepped into the Kame House door frame.

"Bulma!" Master Roshi and Krillin both said with excitement.

"Long time, no see." She said stepping in.

"Too long," Master Roshi agreed.

"I know right, I really missed you guys."

"Not enough to call, only comin' over when we ask cha'." Roshi pointed out bluntly.

"Yeah,well...I'm here now, and that's what matters. Plus, to make up for lost time, I brought tea cakes!" Bulma said as swung a pretty pink box from her back.

"Woo-hoo cake!" Krillin cheered as he ran towards Bulma and grabbed the box. "Thanks, Bulma."

"No prob, Krillin. I'm glad to do it!"

"Aw shucks, you didn't have to go and do that! I'd be happier if you just gave me a big wet ki-"

_POW!_

Before Roshi could even finish his sentence, Bulma had bonked him across the head.

"Still the same old pervert I see!" Bulma yelled.

"Still no sense of humor I see!" Roshi retaliated.

"Hey, Bulma," Krillin sputtered, his mouth full of cakes, "Where's Yamcha?"

Bulma clenched her hands and teeth and screamed furiously, " YAMCHA? THAT, JERK! I NEVER WANT TO SEE HIS FACE AGAIN! I'M BETTER OFF WITHOUT THAT LITTLE DESERT RAT, AND SO ARE YOU! ALL HE EVER DID WAS SLOW ME DOWN!"

"Well, I guess you two are getting along well." Roshi said.

"Whatever," Bulma huffed, "Where's Goku at, I thought he'd be here by now."

"Yeah me too," Krillin agreed.

"Bah. I'm pretty the boy is on his way, he probably had to sneak away from that wife of his," Roshi relaxed back in his chair, "Come sit with us Bulma, we'll probably be waiting another minute."

**...**

"Weee! Weee! Weee!" Gohan squealed as Nimbus zipped and zagged through the air.

"Having fun there, sweetie?" Goku asked.

"You bet Daddy!"

"That's great, Gohan, we're almost there." Goku said with a smile.

It would probably be another five minutes before they arrived there, and Goku couldn't wait; he was so excited to see his friends.

He hadn't seen them in five years; domestic life, had made Goku quite busy, especially when Gohan came into the picture. But Goku wouldn't change that for the world, he loved his little girl. Gohan was so cute and adorable, and smart too! She knew so much for just being four years old, Goku knew that she would be genius someday, and beautiful one at that. Even prettier than Bulma! Gohan was great mixture of her parents; she had Goku's wide and dreamy eyes and when she would get older she would have Chi-Chi's high and defined cheek bones.

Like both of her parents;Gohan's hair was long, dark and coarse, and even though Chi-Chi complained about how long it took for her to do;Gohan's hair was always placed into two braided pigtails. Chi-Chi also made sure that Gohan always dressed appropriately, not like some wild mountain child. Gohan always wore a yellow qípáo , that Chi-Chi had sewn herself, with the family name on the front, and green pants underneath.

Oh man, Chi-Chi made Gohan look like a gem! Goku couldn't be happier to have such a gorgeous wife and daughter, but he could careless either way. All they could wear is potato sacks all day, and they'd still be beautiful to him.

"Hey look over there Gohan, that's were we're goin'," Goku exclaimed, the Kame House was right in his sights "Ya' see it, it's right there! That's Master Roshi's!"

Gohan took a peak at the small pink building, perplexed. How could a master live in that?

"Get low some, Nimbus ." The cloud obeyed, and as soon as it got closer to the shore, Goku grabbed Gohan and hopped off.

"Here we are!"

"It's Goku," Krillin cheered as he ran out the screen door.

"Hey there!" Goku greeted

"Oh my goodness, it really is you Goku!" Bulma said as she ran towards one of her best friends, but stopped herself abruptly.

"Um...Goku, who's the kid?"She asked.

"Yeah, you start baby sittin' or somethin'? Krillin asked.

"She's my daughter." Goku stated, as he put Gohan down.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Goku had a kid. Son Goku had a kid. The man, who thought marriage was food, had a kid. The man, who'd 'pat pat' people for years, had a kid. Son Goku was a father.

"SAY WHAT!" Bulma screamed, "SHE'S YOURS AS IN **YOURS**!?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? Say hi to everyone, sweetie." Goku urged, as he pushed his daughter's back a little, but that didn't stop her from coming back and clutching his leg.

"H-hello." She said shyly.

"Uhh..hello." They all greeted, awkwardly.

"Her name is Gohan."

"Ahh, after your grandfather I see." Roshi said.

"Yup!" Goku chirped proudly.

"But, Goku don't cha' think the name's a bit too butch for 'er?" Krillin said.

Goku shrugged, many people asked that same question when him a Chi-Chi went into the village. The couple always gave people the same answer.

"A name's a name, Krillin."

"But-But Goku, we had no idea, I mean you have a child! How come you didn't call?" Bulma said.

"Hehehe, guess I got busy." Goku smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"H-hey Gohan, honey. How old are you?" Bulma said as she crouched to the little girls level.

"Um," Gohan on her hand for a short while then held up four fingers to Bulma, "This many."

"Oh wow, she's such a polite girl, especially for your child."

"Well, Chi-Chi's been teachin' 'er a lot of stuff."

As Bulma continued to observe the young girl, she noticed something odd swinging to her right, she turned to see and gasped.

"Is that a-a tail!" She screamed.

Goku chuckled, "Yeah, just like when I was a kid. I didn't even know girls had tails until Gohan came out. Chi-Chi must have not known either, because she'd passed out when the doctor handed Gohan to her. "

"Um, Goku has Gohan ever acted a little odd. Like at night?" Bulma asked.

"Odd?"

"Yeah, does she ever stare at full moon and change?" Roshi interjected.

"Huh, no. We go to bed early at our place." Goku scratched his head, "Why, guys?"

"Oh nothin', nothin', nothin', nothin' at all!" Roshi stated quickly.

"Is he strong like you too, buddy?" Krillin asked.

"I know she has it in 'er, but Chi-Chi won't let me train 'er."

"Huh, whatcha' mean?"

"Even if I bring it up, she's throws a fit and tells me how fighting's no place for a girl, especially for Gohan, and that it was dangerous for her to even do it. She says the world's peaceful and there's no need for martial arts. If Gohan goin' to want to get somewhere, she's has to study, study, study."

"What a waste." Krillin said.

"I'll say." Goku agreed.

"Seems like Chi-Chi's turned from 'Daddy's-lil'-girl' to 'Super-Mama'." Roshi chuckled out.

"Hey, I just noticed. Is that a dragon ball on her head?" Bulma asked.

"Yup, it's Grandpa's four star one. I've been collectin' 'em. I also have the three and the six star ball at home."

"Wow, that brings back a lot of memories. Ah, the good ole' days." Bulma reminisced.

"Yeah, that was some fun." Krillin added.

Goku smiled, content with his friends. But his contentment did not last long, his eyes went wide and he'd gasped.

"What is it Goku?" Krillin asked.

"I sense a strong Ki...super strong! It's big, and it's strong." He clutched Gohan tight, to his side.

"Who could it be?"

"I don't know, but-"

Before Goku could finish his sentence the strong being landed in front of him.

"Well hello, Kakarot. Or should I say brother."

Goku eyes went wide. He had a brother?

**…**

**DONE! I am finally done, it took two months and six pages, but I am done. I only had one review on my first chapter, but that inspired me to continue on with the story. Thanks ****Arounagein****I appreciate it. **

**Catch y'all on the flip side! **


	3. Chapter 3

******A/N: Please review. **

******Alternate Universe**

******Don't like don't read.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.**

******...**

******Chapter Three**

**"****__****The enemy of my enemy is my friend." -Arabic Proverb **

The small island of people stared in awe at the strange man. Not only was his strength overwhelming, he was also claiming to be Goku's brother.

"M-my brother?" Goku sputtered out.

"Yes, your brother Kakarot, and my, my have you grown,"Raditz walked closer to his younger brother,"You look just like father."

"Wha-what are you talkin' 'bout?"

"Have you forgotten? Do you not remember, has something distracted you?"

"Forgotten what? What are you talking 'bout?"

"Your mission, Kakarot! Your mission! Have you've truly forgotten?"

"Hey, buddy. I don't know who you think you are, and I don't really care," Krillin strutted up to Raditz waving his index finger, "but I think its a good idea for you to go. So scram. Go home. Shoo. Shoo. The last thing we need is someone like y-"

**_CRASH! _**

In one swift move, Raditz had sent Krillin flying into Kame House.

"KRILLIN!" Everyone screeched.

"Why, I oughta..." Goku's sentence trailed off as he noticed that the stranger had a tail!

"You've gotta tail, just like I usta'."

"Yes, little brother. Now do you know why I came here? Do you rember now?"

"No..."

Raditz stared at his brother, floored. _Has this oaf really forgotten?_

"How do you not remember your mission,Kakarot? We counted on you!" Raditz shouted.

"Look, guy! I don't know who this 'Kaka-whatever' person is, but it's not me! My name is Son Goku!"

"What is wrong with you? Have you suffered brain damage?"

"I only hit my head once, I even got a scar. But I was too young to remember, and I don't see how that deals with you!"

"That explains it!"

"Explain what? What are ya' talkin' 'bout!"

"Goku," Master Roshi uttered softly, "Ya' grandpa, Son Gohan, told me a story that I promised I never tell a soul. A promise I've kept for twenty-three years, until now. He told me, while during one of his travels, he found cha' in a...in a..space pod! He took ya' home and cleaned ya' up and tried to raise ya', but it wasn't easy. You were rowdy, destructive, and just plain mean! You didn't want anything to do with Gohan or his kindness. That is, until one day when ya' fell into a gorge and bashed ya' head. Oh, how ya' grandpa was worried, he stayed by your bedside every single night. He thought he was going to lose you. But you pulled through, and became the sweetest little boy ever since."

Goku stared at Roshi, shocked by what he just heard. "...But how? Why?"

As the adults continued talking, Gohan tightening her grip her father's pant leg. Not only out of fear, but she wanted to protect her father. Maybe if she held on strong enough the scary man wouldn't hurt them. But the blue haired lady must have had a different plan, as she pried Gohan off her father's leg, and clutched her tightly to her chest.

"Ugg," Krillin moaned as he inched himself out the side of Kame house.

"You ok,Krillin?"

"Yup, just dandy buddy. But be careful with this one, he's more than human."

"Yeah...I noticed. He makes my hair stand up on my neck, and that's never happened before."

"Because, you idiot, we are the same! You and I, we share the same blood! You are a saiyan warrior, one of this universe's finest race!"

Everyone looked at Raditz, confused. Goku was an alien? No that wasn't possible. Was it?

"That-that's not true! It can't be!" Bulma stuttered.

"I am Raditz, and you brother, are Kakarot. Our race sent you here years ago, to exterminate this planet, but you have failed." He pointed out.

"G-Goku, you're an alien?" Krillin asked.

_Alien? _Gohan pondered. Her daddy was an alien? Gohan took a glance at her daddy, and just looked at him for a moment. How was it possible for him to be an alien;he wasn't green, or have more than ten fingers; his head wasn't huge and his eyes didn't glow. He ate food, not people. Her daddy was normal, what was this man talking about?

"No! He's lying! Me and him have nothing to with each other! And he's not my brother!"

"Oh ho ho, little Kakarot," Raditz chuckled, "That is where you are sadly mistaken."

"Oh yeah! Well if Goku's an alien, then why is he here!?"

"Well, if you want a history lesson I suppose I can give you one," Raditz began. "We are a warrior race, and entrepreneurial one as well. We like to scout out a planets and sell them to others races, who are looking for living space. But before we can sell these planets to there new residents, we must exterminate them first. Planets like this one fits the bill," Raditz's eyes snapped at Goku and sent daggers at him,"Matter of fact, this rock would've been concurred years ago,but you had to fall and hit your damn head!"

"Wowzers," Krillin commented, "This makes Piccolo look like the boy next door."

"Oh, but it only gets better, bald one." Raditz smirked smugly at the earthlings.

"Kakarot have you ever wondered why you had a tail?"

"Yes, at times I did. But it's gone now, so I don't worry about it anymore..." Goku stated.

"I-it's what!?" Raditz's went agape. _How could a saiyan lose their tail?_

His hands started to shake as he looked at his brother, in utter shock. Had these earthlings, turned Kakarot into one of them? Not only had they taken his warrior spirit, they took his tail too! They were turning Kakarot into a weakling! How could they? They had brainwashed him! No, not his little brother!

"How could you lose your tail!? That was your source to true power! What have these earthlings done to you? They turned you against your own race! Your own brother!"

"Shut-up! I don't want to hear anymore! I could careless if you are my brother, or if I am alien! My name is Son Goku, and this where I live now! So, get the heck off my planet!"

"You tell him Goku!" Bulma cheered.

"Nurture over nature, m'boy, and I'm afraid you been out done." Roshi added.

"Yeah! Goku's the best thing that ever happened to Earth! He even saved it! So do us all a favor, and go back to where you came from!" Krillin shouted.

"Oh...and what home do I have to go back to?" Raditz asked, glaring at the ground.

"W-what, do you mean?"

"My home, your birth planet...is gone. Destroyed by a passing asteroid; nothing left but dust. Even our parents, your, parents Kakarot, are dead. Out of all the destruction, only four of us remain, that includes you."

Goku stayed silent.

"I and the others survived, only because we were on other planets. Ahhh, the good times," Raditz chuckled and the others didn't like how dreamy his look became. "But anyways, that is not what I'm trying to discuss with you. You, see Kakarot, we have recently spotted a planet, that could be sold at a extremely well price. But the locals, however, are very powerful. It would be too difficult for three saiyans to defeat, but _four _of us we'd be unstoppable! Thank the universe I remembered you, eh? Even my long lost brother, should be able to help! I mean, imagine it Kakarot! You've been on this planet so long you don't even know what your strength really is! Come with me brother, forget these puny cowards, and I'll show you you're hearts truest desires!" Raditz put out his hand. "What do you say?"

Goku glared and slapped Raditz's hand out of his face, who was quite surprised of the sting it had.

"I rather die, then join you and those other monsters." When Goku finished speaking the island, became quite for a quick moment. The only conversation remaining was through the brothers eye contact, which didn't seem to be too friendly.

Eventually Raditz spoke up," Hmmm, what a shame, and here I thought we could actually worked together as a family. I guess some dreams just aren't meant to become true. But I am not one to give up so easily, and it would look bad if I came back to the ship empty handed. So tell me something, Kakarot, is that little anklebiter over there yours?" Raditz pointed his finger towards Gohan and Goku's eyes went wide.

"N-no!" Goku lied miserably.

"Oh, please. Do you really expect me to believe that all pathetic earthlings have tails, huh?"

"Bulma, don't let go of Gohan!"

Bulma clinched Gohan tight, holding on to the little girl for dear life.

"Gohan," Raditz scoffed, "Such a terrible name for a tot. But it'll have to do for now."

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Oh, trust me Kakarot, I would do no such thing to a niece of mine. But I cannot speak for others." Raditz smirked, but Goku's eyes darkened at his brother.

"Kakarot, we can do this the easy way or the hard way; easy way being: you come with me and we sale half of the galaxy, or my beautiful niece comes with me and she is sold around half of the galaxy. Either way, one of you will be joining me."

"No way!" Goku hollered.

"Hmmf," Raditz shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Raditz began walking towards Bulma and Gohan, and Goku got into fighting stance and gave his best intimidating look.

"If you take another step towards her, you'll regret it!"

Raditz only grinned,"Try me."

Before Goku could even blink, he felt the hard crushing blow of Raditz's knee in his stomach, knocking the wind out him and sending him to the ground.

"Goku!" The others yelled in unison. In the mix of it all, Bulma had let go of Gohan and the little girl went flying towards her father.

"Daddy!" Gohan screamed, as she ran to her father.

"No...Gohan...don't," Goku voiced weakly.

"Oh, no you don't!" Raditz grabbed Gohan by the back of her dress and lifted her up to his eye level. "Why, hello young one."

Gohan began wailing, "Let me go! Let me go!" She uttered between sobs.

"Now, Kakarot you listen to me and you listen to me well: if want her back alive you'll do exactly as I say, is that clear?"

Goku did not respond, instead he put up his wobbly hand in reach for his daughter.

"Good," Raditz cooed as he put a foot on Goku's chest, "Now,I'll give you exactly 24 hours, to make your decision,which we all know is yes. But before then, you'll have to show your worth. I want one hundred dead humans, by this time tommorrow. Pile the bodies here, and don't think I won't count." Raditz began to hover above Goku, "Oh and Kakarot, don't even bother to try and fight me. Even if you did-which you don't-had the power to fight me. You don't have the proper training to defeat me."

"G-give me...back my, daughter!" Goku's weak voice fell on deaf ears as he struggled to lift his upper body.

"DAAAA-AAA-DDYYYYYYY!" Gohan screeched as Raditz rose higher.

"GOH-AAA-AANNNN!"

"See you, tomorrow Kakarot!" Raditz flew off, cackling into the sky, with Gohan's cries fainting out with each minute.

Goku slammed his fist into the ground. "He won't do this to me..." He muttered.

Bulma walked up him first, "Goku, are you ok?"

"I'm sorry, we couldn't help son." Roshi said.

"NIMBUS COME TO ME!" The cloud zipped to Goku's aid.

"What! Goku, are you crazy!" Bulma hollered, "You can't fight him!"

"I-I can't just sit here, Bulma." Goku said as he tried to stand on his feet, but his shaky legs kept failing him.

"You are in no condition to fight!" Krillin commented.

"Ya' can't go out on the road, with an empty tank boy!" Roshi added.

"What else am I gonna' do?" Goku said crestfallen. The instant Raditz flown away with his daughter, every single moment of her had flashed through his head; when she took her first steps, her first words, when she had fallen into the mud and him and Chi-Chi had to give her an extra bubbly bath. Goku remembered every single bit and piece of his baby girl, and knew he just couldn't sit on his hands.

"I'm going!" Goku stood up, and wobbled for a moment, but caught himself.

"Are ya' crazy, boy! You'll be killed!"

"I don't care!" Goku tried to climb on Nimbus, but a twinge in his leg stopped him.

"Well...don't go alone, I'll help ya' buddy." Krillin said.

"You will?"

"Of course, I will! We're best friends, aren't we!"

"Great, Krillin!"

"Aww, shucks. I'll come too boys." Roshi added.

"Woo!" Goku cheered.

"Hey! Don't forget about me now!" Bulma interjected.

"But what are you gonna' do,Bulma?"

"Track Gohan, duh! She had dragon ball on her head, and luckily for you I brought my scouter." Bulma pulled out her scouter and showed it to the group.

"Thanks, Bulma. What would we do without you?"

"No prob', Goku."

"Hehehe...Looks like we got the ole' gang back together!" Roshi spoke.

"Yeah, we might actually win this." Krillin choked.

"You don't have a chance." A voice uttered.

The group turned to where the voice was coming from, and almost fainted from the shock.

"PICCOLO!" They all yelled in unison.

******...**

******A/N: Hey guys. I'm putting this up a bit earlier than I usually would, because my spring break starts this week, and I know I won't work on it all. Plus I have to please, all seven of the people who reviewed! Thanks Guys! Oh, and I'm sorry that this chapter's a bit short, I didn't want to drag it out. Please leave a review, that's what keeps me going. **

******Catch ya' on the flip side! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please review.**

**Alternate Universe**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.**

**...**

**Chapter Four**

_**"Teamwork divides the task and multiplies the success." -Author Unknown**_

"Why are you here!?" Goku asked, shocked.

"For the saiyan." Piccolo uttered simply; shortly after Raditz had left, Piccolo was still a bit agitated that the bastard had humiliated him. He waited a minute or two, sensed his ki and followed it. But when the green demon arrived to Kame House, he realized what type of mess he actually gotten into and stayed hidden. He listened to Raditz's story, and saw the child be taken away. He knew better than to step in. If this guy could crush his own brother and kidnap a child, there was no telling what would be done to him.

"So you know 'im, huh? Figures."

"Yes, he and I have met, so believe me when I say that none of you stand a chance against him."

"What makes ya' say that?" Goku questioned.

"His strength not only surpasses yours, but mine also. Alone you are outmatched. It would be in your best interest if you placed your hopes in me."

"What are you suggesting?" Goku asked.

"We must work together." Piccolo affirmed.

Goku stared at Piccolo,uneasy. What exactly did he have up his sleeve? " What's in it for you?"

"In all honesty, I could careless for you; that much is true, and whether your daughter is alive or dead does not matter to me. But I have plans for this world, and I allow no one to interfere! The moment we defeat that wretch with our combined powers, I'll turn mine against you, and I'll make sure this will be our last the earth shall be mine!"

"Hey, pal," Bulma spoke, "If you think Goku's dumb enough to accept your offer, then you're just crazy! He, Master Roshi, and Krillin have this in the bag. So, you can just take that proposal and shove it up your-"

"I accept." Goku injected.

"What!" Bulma screeched.

"Are you sure ma' boy?" Roshi asked.

"Yeah, positive."

"But-but-," Bulma sputtered, " Goku! Did you not hear what he said!?"

"I heard 'im clearly." Goku assured. Bulma stared at him, dumbfounded. He must have lost his marbles somewhere in Chi-Chi's purse.

"Look here Piccolo," Goku began, " I'll play along with ya', and we'll defeat my brother. But the moment my daughter is safe and out of sight, all bets are off, and you're mine!"

Piccolo smirked, the man hadn't changed a bit. "So be it. Let's just hope, I can keep my nausea at bay from working with you," Piccolo turned towards the shore, "Let's go."

"Bulma, hand me the radar!" Goku demanded.

Bulma huffed, and gave it to him. "I hope you know what you're doing, ya' bone head."

Goku hopped on nimbus, and gave everyone his signature smile. "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine. Hey Piccolo, ya' think you can keep up with my cloud?"

"My speed speaks for itself,Son." Piccolo began to levitate.

"Then prove it!" Goku hollered as Nimbus took off. Piccolo growled and followed suit.

The island became silent, as the small group stared at the fading figures.

"That man's an idiot." Bulma stated.

"Yes. Yes he is." Roshi agreed.

"What do we do now?" Krillin asked.

"Go see the fight." Roshi answered.

"WHAT!?" Bulma and Krillin yelled in unison.

"If those two are joinin' forces, it is sure to be one heck of battle. And I, for one, ain't gonna' miss it! Heck, they might even win! Bulma, get your ship!"

**...**

"Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme gooooo," Gohan wailed.

"Uggh, what has my brother done to you." Raditz said as he landed on the firm ground. He walked towards the crater-where his ship was held- with the child in the crook of his arm, she had not stopped bawling since they had left.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" She continued.

"Hush you!" He said as he slid into the deep crater and plopped Gohan roughly on the ground, who continued to sob.

"I-I-I w-wa-want my-my DADDY!" Gohan sobbed.

"Well guess what, kid; your "daddy" isn't here! And he might not ever be here, so you better get used to me! 'Cause you're not going anywhere!" Raditz screamed, causing Gohan to halt her tears.

Raditz smirked. _Finally_, He thought.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Came Gohan's screeching cries, causing Raditz to jump.

Was this child just a water works machine?

Gohan cried and she cried; she didn't want to stay with this man, she didn't like this man, this man was mean, and evil! All she wanted to do was go home, with her daddy and mommy and never leave the house again.

"WHAAA! WHAAA!" Gohan cried to the heavens, and maybe even beyond, in hopes that her father would hear her pleas.

Raditz glared and violently grabbed Gohan by the nape of her neck, "Maybe sometime in here will make you hush!" Raditz said as he threw her into his space pod, slamming the door shut.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo! LET ME OUT!" Gohan yelled as she pounded on the Pod's door.

_Thank goodness, that's over. _Raditz grabbed the bridge of his nose and treaded out of the crater, ignoring Gohan's muffled screams. He let out a sigh. _This kid won't make a day on board_, He thought to himself.

Raditz never meant what he said about selling Gohan, it was just an empty threat -bait even- to tempt Kakarot into joining the saiyan trio; which didn't seem to be working. They had left him on earth too long, he was basically part of this species by now. But if all else failed, Raditz had a back up plan; he would just injure Kakarot enough so he and the child could escape in his pod, and head off to one of Frieza's bases. There he'd probably teach the girl the basics: ki control, stances, etc. Over time she'd toughen up, and accept her saiyan blood for what was. Then he,Vegeta, and Nappa would be unstoppable.

Though,Vegeta and Nappa -particularly Vegeta- would not be too pleased about a half-breed working with them;both being proud elites, they had already built a certain distaste for different species and lower classes, including Raditz. But Vegeta and Nappa would have to live with it; they told Raditz to bring back a saiyan, he was bringing back a saiyan. There was no room to be picky, they could use all the help they could get.

_**Beep. Beep.**_

"Huh," Raditz turned an eye towards his scouter and his eyes almost bulged out of his head, "Power level of 710! Impossible!" He jutted up quickly and searched the perimeter, with his scouter readings landing on his pod.

"What! The child? Damn this thing, always malfunctioning!" He tapped the machine repeatedly.

_**Beep. Beep. **_It went off again.

_A new reading, no, it's just not one its two! 322 and 334, _Raditz thought, _One has Kakarot's power level exactly. _

**...**

"We're almost there Piccolo," Goku stated, he clutched tightly to the dragonball radar as Nimbus zigged and zagged through the sharp winds, "She's just to the right! We'd should probably lower ourselves."

"That does no good."

Goku turned towards Piccolo, "Huh?"

"He holds a device that can tell were an opponent is and their power."

"So he knows we're coming?"

"There's no doubt in my mind."

"Then, in that case, all we can do is attack 'im head on!"

**...**

Raditz gasped.

"It is Kakarot." He voiced to himself. He saw the two rushing figures heading towards him. "That means that my scouter is working just fine..."

Raditz turned his head back to the pod, his usually cocky features turned to ones of pure shock. _Impossible! A power level of 710, even for saiyan child,it is unheard of! To have such power..._

Raditz's thoughts were interrupted by Goku and Piccolo making a swift and tense entrance, he quickly pulled on his game face and turned towards the two; the situation of the child would have be delt with later.

"Well, little brother, nice to see you again. Ah, and I see you've brought the green man, how cute." Raditz commented, drawing up an arrogant smirk.

Goku and Piccolo ignored Raditz's smart aleck remark and stood tall, Goku was the first to speak.

"I've come for my daughter."

"Kakarot, we've already discussed this. You already know the terms and agreements of our deal, and I do not believe you have even killed one human."

"Because I haven't; I'd never do such a senseless thing!"

"Senseless? There is nothing senseless about extermination, Kakarot, it's part of who you are! It's your heritage! The saiyan race!"

"No it's not! I have nothing to do with the Saiyans!"

"But I am your brother, Kakarot!"

"I have no brother." Goku stated curtly.

Raditz's right eye twitched, his mouth tightened, and lump grew in his throat. He suceeded in hiding his discomfort, by placing a confindent smile on his face. His brother didn't have to accept him, he had the child. She'd grow to love him.

"Fine then, Kakarot. You've come for your daughter, well done. But how do you expect to get her from me?"

"I think you know that answer quite well." Piccolo replied, as he took off his turban and cape.

"You wear weighted clothing too, Piccolo?"

"Do you, Son Goku?"

"Yeah."

"Then theres the answer to your question."

The numbers on Raditz scouter began to change rapidly across his face.

_Mmm, it seems that Green Man's power level has increased to 408. _

Piccolo rolled his neck around and stretched his arms, "I haven't felt this light in a long time, it's feels good."

"Well, I guess we've both been training hard," Goku began to take of the top of his gi and undershirt, "Good thing, that this time your on my side." He kicked off both of his boots in one swift move.

"For now." Piccolo muttered.

Raditz eyes almost bulged out of his eyes, Kakarot's power level had sky rocketed to a surprising 416.

_There's no way for Kakarot's power level to be so high! No way at all! _

The hair on Raditz's neck began to stand, and his palms sweated profusely. He nervously began to laugh, but decided to play it off pridefully.

"Hahahaha! Do you fools really believe, that just by stripping your clothes, that it will make a difference! You could add over a thousand pounds and I could still defeat you, you have no chance!"

"Who are you trying to convince; us or you?" Piccolo asked, as he got into fighting stance.

"If you think power is everything, then your wrong. Me and Piccolo both have the strength to take you down." Goku got into stance too.

Raditz glared, and roared, "Shut up then, and fight me you weaklings."

Raditz charged towards the pair.

"Ready, Piccolo?"

"You ready?"

"Yes, most def-"

Goku was caught off by an uppercut to the jaw.

**...**

**A/N: Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I'm back. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it. The more you review the faster I update. So keep 'em comin'! See ya' on the flip side. **


End file.
